My Heroine and I
by Gagal Move-On
Summary: 7 drabble untuk Mikochiyo Week 2016.


My Heroine and I

A Gekkan Shojo Nozaki-kun Fanfiction

Gekkan Shojo Nozaki-kun oleh Tsubaki Izumi

=penulis tidak menerima keuntungan secara materi atas ditulisnya fanfiksi ini=

.

Untuk Mikochiyo Week (11 Juli – 17 Juli 2016) Sudah terlambat memang, tapi silakan dinikmati.

Untuk Sachiko, selamat berulang tahun.

Untuk para pembaca, terima kasih banyak.

.

Perhatian: _drabble_ berikut menyambung satu sama lain.

.

* * *

 _ **Day 1: Heroine**_

Sakura Chiyo sedang berusaha sangat keras agar bisa menjadi referensi bagi Nozaki Umetarou untuk tokoh baru yang akan muncul di komik buatannya. Dan temannya, Mikoshiba Mikoto, tahu persis akan hal itu.

Bagaimana tidak, si rambut merah acap kali melihat aksi temannya tersebut dari sisinya sebagai penonton dan juga sudah tak sekali dua kali Mikoshiba melibatkan diri, membantu kelancaran usaha serius hingga konyolnya itu.

Ia mencoba mengingat-ngingat hal apa saja yang sudah gadis itu lakukan. Dari mulai menjadi pribadi yang berbeda, kemudian semakin menonjolkan ciri khas yang dimiliki dirinya—satu-satunya yang sangat menonjol darinya adalah pita—hingga Sakura terang-terangan meminta pada Nozaki untuk bisa menjadi karakter di dalam komiknya (sehingga ia bisa merasa bahwa si pembuat komik itu memberi perhatian lebih padanya).

Yap, Mikoshiba tahu semua usahanya.

Hari ini pun ia mau tak mau harus melihat pemandangan yang sama (yang puluhan kali telah dilihat oleh matanya), pemandangan Sakura yang sedang mengejar Nozaki dengan binar senyumnya yang menyilaukan.

Namun sepertinya kali ini adegan itu agak berbeda bagi Mikoshiba sendiri. Pemuda itu bertekad untuk tak lagi peduli pada urusan pendekatan Sakura pada Nozaki. Tak akan lagi membantu urusan percintaan temannya; si pita itu.

Tapi mengapa tiba-tiba sang teman memutuskan untuk berhenti membantu sepak terjang Sakura?

Jawabannya adalah karena gadis itu kini—membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama baginya untuk menyadari hal ini—sudah menjadi tokoh utama wanita di hidupnya.

Dan oleh karena itu, dia harus membantu usaha percintaan dirinya sendiri.

.

 ** _Day 2: Secrets_**

Kadang memiliki peredaran yang terlalu dekat (sangat dekat, karena teman dekat Mikoshiba yang sedikit) dengan pujaan hati itu tidak baik.

Itulah kesalahannya, setelah menyadari perasaannya pada Sakura, Mikoshiba sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menjaga jarak di antara mereka. Sakura tetap memandangnya dengan cara yang sama sementara dia sendirian sibuk mengatur degup jantungnya.

Seperti biasa, Sakura sering menceritakan rahasia-rahasia kecilnya pada si kepala merah. Mulai dari rahasia memalukannya seperti mengenakan pasangan kaus kaki dengan panjang yang berbeda atau memakai rok terbalik (yang menyebabkan Mikoshiba—yang mendengarkan Sakura bercerita dengan gestur yang sangat menggemaskan—berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk dan mencium pipi gadis itu) atau bahkan ketika si pita menceritakan rahasia tentang taktiknya hari ini untuk mencuri perhatian Nozaki (yang membuat Mikoshiba mengatupkan giginya rapat-rapat, menahan emosi).

Dan semua rahasia itu tersimpan di benaknya, mengisi sel-sel memorinya.

Dan ke depannya pun sepertinya ia tak akan pernah bosan memutar ulang rahasia-rahasia itu untuk dinikmatinya sendiri.

.

 ** _Day 3: Time_**

Mikoshiba orang yang gampang akan percaya pada sesuatu, begitu juga dengan pepatah lama yang mengatakan 'waktu bisa mengubah semuanya'.

Ya, dia percaya suatu saat sang waktu akan berbaik hati mengikis perasaan Sakura pada Nozaki.

Atau jikalau itu mustahil, ia berharap waktu akan memukul kepalanya keras hingga lupa sama sekali dengan cinta sebelah tangannya.

.

 ** _Day 4: Habits_**

Sakura tahu Mikoshiba punya kebiasaan menggaruk punggung tangan ketika pemuda itu sedang merasa terdesak, dan ia akan melakukan hal itu sebelum berteriak frustasi ketika ia sudah tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi.

Kali ini temannya itu lagi-lagi mendapat pernyataan cinta di stasiun kereta dari seorang gadis antah berantah.

Gadis itu lebih cantik dari gadis-gadis yang sebelumnya pernah dilihat Sakura secara tidak sengaja (yang hampir terjadi seminggu sekali) menyatakan cinta pada Mikoshiba di stasiun.

Rambutnya hitam berkilauan dari puncak kepalanya hingga punggung, wajahnya kecil dengan dagu yang runcing, seperti boneka. Kakinya pun juga indah, lebih panjang dari milik Sakura tentunya.

Lihat itu, Mikoshiba pasti akan menggaruk punggung tangannya sebentar lagi, Sakura tak bisa menahan tawanya dari balik tiang stasiun tempat ia mengintip.

Dan dengan mengejutkan—Sakura benar-benar tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang dilihat oleh kedua matanya—Mikoshiba tidak menggaruk punggung tangannya sedikit pun, tidak juga berteriak frustasi.

Pengakuan cinta itu berjalan lancer-lancar saja seolah gadis itu diterima perasaannya oleh Mikoshiba. Akan tetapi tak lama setelahnya gadis itu malah membungkuk dan pergi, Sakura bisa melihat air mata menggenang di wajah cantiknya.

"Mikorin!" ia keluar dari persembunyiannya setelah memastikan punggung gadis itu tak lagi terlihat.

"Oh kau melihatnya lagi ya, Sakura! Kenapa tak menolongku?!"

Sakura tertawa, sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya, ia berkata dengan santai, "soalnya kulihat kau baik-baik saja. Aku sempat mengira kau akan menerimanya."

"Ya, aku sempat berpikir begitu."

Gadis itu jelas tak bisa mengontrol lagi rasa penasarannya, bola matanya bergerak-gerak sebelum memusatkan pandangan pada sosok Mikoshiba. Ya, selama ini temannya itu tak pernah bercerita tentang kisah cintanya.

"Soalnya dia mirip dengan karakter sebuah _game_ —"

Oh sialan, percuma dia meruncingkan pendengarannya barusan, bahu gadis berpita itu merosot kecewa dari tempat seharusnya berada.

"—tapi bagaimanapun miripnya dia, aku sudah punya orang yang kusuka."

Mikoshiba menyambung kalimatnya ketika Sakura sudah jauh di depan.

.

 ** _Day 5: Dates_**

"Ayo kita pergi kencan."

Sakura menganga. Apa tadi katanya, kencan?

"Ya, kencan," Nozaki mengulanginya lagi seolah bisa membaca pikiran gadis itu.

Gadis itu jelas terlihat sedang berusaha keras untuk menahan teriakan gembiranya akan tetapi, tanpa memperhatikan usaha temannya itu, Nozaki melanjutkan, "kau dan Mikoshiba akan melakukan simulasi kencan dan aku akan mengikuti kalian. Bagaimana? Kau bisa 'kan, Sakura?"

.

Mana mungkin Sakura bisa menolak permintaan Nozaki?

Bahkan Nozaki sampai memohon dengan mengatakan _deadline_ -nya tinggal beberapa hari lagi sedang ia belum menggambar selembar pun, bagaimana mungkin ketika mendengar hal itu Sakura tak mau menolong?

Hingga ia kini dengan sukarela berdiri di depan pintu kelas Mikoshiba, ragu-ragu menatap pintu geser kelas itu.

'Untuk berkencan kalian harus pacaran dulu.' Sakura mengulang perkataan Nozaki di dalam hati.

Kepala oranye itu mengambil napas dalam. Lagi-lagi ia menyanggupi ide gila dari Nozaki. Dia bisa saja menolak, akan tetapi pasti saja pada akhirnya ia akan kalah dengan tatapan penuh harap yang pemuda itu berikan.

Sekali lagi ia menarik napas dalam sebelum membuka pintu kelas Mikoshiba. Yah, orang itu pasti akan mengerti dengan keadaan ini, 'kan?

"Mikorin, ayo kita pacaran!"

Mikoshiba—yang sedang sendirian memainkan _smartphone_ di kelas karena Nozaki memintanya untuk bertemu—mengeratkan pegangannya pada benda yang di genggamannya itu.

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN, BODOH!"

.

Dengan panik Sakura langsung menjelaskan alasannya.

Dengan geram pemuda surai merah itu berteriak, "NOZAKI!"

Dengan segala kekikukan yang terjadi, jadilah kedua orang itu (berpura-pura) menjadi sepasang kekasih mulai sore itu.

Tanpa menampik salah satu dari mereka senang tak terkira hingga mungkin bisa mati bahagia saat itu jua.

.

 ** _Day 6: Chance_**

Kapan lagi kesempatan emas— _kesempatan tambang emas_ —seperti ini akan terjadi lagi seumur hidupnya?

Jujur saja Mikoshiba bersyukur sekali, apakah ini jawaban atas doa-doa dan harapannya selama ini?

Apa pun itu, yang mana pun itu, yang pasti ia tak bisa mengontrol rasa gembiranya hingga terpampang jelas di bibirnya yang tersenyum lebar.

Kencan pertama mereka, pasangan pura-pura ini, tepat esoknya setelah penembakan frontal yang dilakukan gadis mungil itu kemarin.

.

"Mikorin, kita akan kemana?" Tanya Sakura sambil terus memperhatikan ke kiri dan kanan jalan, mungkin akan ada tempat yang menarik hatinya.

Mikoshiba menurunkan pandangannya pada gadis yang menggandeng lengannya (walau pemuda itu bisa dengan jelas merasakan kilatan cahaya dari kamera Nozaki yang bergerak bebas ke sana ke mari untuk mengabadikan momen kelinci percobaannya), senyum dan rona wajah tak sedikit pun bisa pudar dari wajah Mikoshiba.

Untung saja gadis itu tak melihat mukanya saat ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mikoshiba yang membuat pemuda itu gelagapan, mati gaya.

"Te-terserah kau saja!"

Tentu saja hal itu membuat ia seketika mendapatkan tatapan aneh. "Mikorin kenapa?"

Jantungnya berdetak kencang, mungkin karena detaknya yang terlalu cepat sehingga aliran darah ke otaknya pun lebih banyak, membuatnya melakukan kebiasaan buruknya (menggombal) namun ditambah dengan ekstra keberanian dengan mengambil sejumput rambut oranye Sakura dan mencium helai-helai itu lembut.

"Sakura, hari ini kau cantik sekali."

Mungkin detik ini Nozaki tengah mendapatkan adegan yang paling ia inginkan.

Mungkin detik ini Sakura akan memutuskan hubungannya dengan kekasih palsunya itu.

.

 ** _Day 7: Freedays_**

Malam yang panjang bagi Nozaki dan asisten-asistennya. Namun berkat kerja keras mereka akhirnya _chapter_ " _Let's_ _Love_ " kali ini selesai.

Nozaki tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk langsung mengantarkan naskah tersebut (daripada yang biasanya menggunakan mesin _fax_ ) pada Pak Ken karena ia merasa sangat puas dengan cerita _chapter_ kali ini. Meninggalkan para asistennya yang terkapar.

Wakamatsu tidur dengan terlentang di lantai setelah menyetel suara Seo di _handphone_ -nya, dan di sudut ruangan telihat Hori tertidur setelah mengambil bantal dan guling Nozaki dari kamar.

Sementara Mikoshiba serta Sakura berbaring bersebelahan dengan kelopak mata masing-masing terbuka lebar memandangi langit-langit.

Hingga si pita itu bergumam, "aku tak bisa tidur." Ia membalikkan badannya agar bisa menatap Mikoshiba, "apa yang biasanya kalian lakukan setelah naskah selesai?"

"Main _game_ , oh!" sang pemuda langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dengan penuh semangat, "kemarin _game_ yang kubeli baru saja datang, mau coba main?"

.

Pemuda merah itu langsung sibuk memasang _console_ _game_ milik Nozaki sementara temannya menunggu dengan sabar sambil memperhatikan _cover_ depan _game_ -nya.

" _Secret Days Dating Sim_? Bukannya ini untuk perempuan? Mikorin, kau tidak—"

"Kita juga butuh referensi untuk tokoh wanita!" ia menyahut (setengah berteriak) dari balik bahunya, tetap sibuk dengan _device_ itu dan layar tv.

"Baiklah, baiklah."

Setelah seleasi memasang seluruh piranti _game_ -nya dan menjalankan _game_ tersebut, Mikoshiba lalu menyerahkan _joystick_ pada Sakura.

"Sekarang, masukkan nama kemudian pilih rute pemuda mana yang kau inginkan."

Usai memasukkan nama aslinya untuk tokoh utama, Sakura terlihat sibuk memilih rute yang ada, hingga sampai pada satu karakter pemuda berambut merah yang mirip, sangat mirip dengan Mikoshiba.

"Ah, ini mirip Mikorin! Aku pilih ini!"

Mikoshiba merona, menebak-nebak apakah maksud dari pilihan Sakura. Apakah akhirnya cintanya akan bersambut? "Bukankah tadi ada yang mirip Nozaki? Kenapa bukan itu yang kau pilih?" Berusaha untuk tak terdengar senang sedikit pun, ia lantas melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana orang yang mirip Mikorin di _game_ ini, apakah sama memalukannya?"

Yak, pukulan pertama untuk Mikoshiba.

"Lagi pula jika memilih yang mirip Nozaki dan ternyata sifatnya berbeda, aku pasti akan sangat kecewa nanti."

Dan pukulan kedua telah dilayangkan tepat pada wajah si pemuda.

Terhenyak, Mikoshiba memalingkan mukanya sakit hati. " _Ok_."

.

Di tengah-tengah permainan, pemuda itu melirik pemain _game_ pemula di sebelahnya sebelum dengan hati-hati bertanya (seolah masih belum jera dengan pukulan-pukulan kalimat sebelumnya dari gadis itu), "hei, Sakura, karena _chapter_ " _Let's Love_ " sudah selesai, apa ini berarti kita putus?"

Tanpa berkedip maupun memalingkan wajahnya sedikit dari layar, Sakura menjawab, "sepertinya begitu."

"Oh." Mikoshiba hanya ber-oh ria. Yah, dia juga tahu kalau tak ada gunanya berharap pada hubungan hasil percobaan milik Nozaki.

Walau ia akui hatinya terasa sakit.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu bersorak, "Hei Mikorin, aku ditembak oleh ' _Mikorin'_!" ia melonjak berdiri dari duduknya, menunjuk-nunjuk ke layar yang terpampang rupa mirip Mikoshiba sedang tersipu malu.

Ikut panik, pemuda itu lantas juga berdiri dan memegangi kepalanya, "kenapa bisa begitu cepat?! apa saja opsinya, apa saja opsinya?!"

"Opsinya: 'ok', 'terima kasih' dan 'enyahlah kau'."

"Opsi macam apa itu!"

Sekali lagi, gadis itu melonjak. "Ada waktunya! Aku harus menjawab sebelum waktunya habis!" Seolah menyelesaikan _chapter_ komik dengan tergesa tidak menguras energi mereka sama sekali hingga bisa bergerak ekspresif seperti sekarang ini, padahal dua asisten Nozaki yang lain, Wakamatsu dan Hori, terlelap benar-benar tak sanggup bergerak.

Si kepala merah mulai menggaruk telapak tangannya, terdesak panik dan tak yakin, "mungkin 'terima kasih'?!"

Terlambat, Sakura yang panik—karena waktunya nyaris habis—tak sengaja menekan opsi 'enyahlah kau'. Dan permainan berakhir begitu saja. Meninggalkan mereka menganga melihat layar yang sudah berganti tampilannya.

Mereka saling bertatapan kemudian duduk terhenyak.

"Kau kejam, Sakura."

"Salahkan opsinya!"

Mikoshiba mengatupkan gigi-giginya. Lidahnya gatal ingin bertanya walau otaknya sudah berteriak jangan, "apa jika aku yang menembakmu di dunia nyata, kau akan mengatakan 'enyahlah kau' juga?"

Sakura terdiam lama. Mikoshiba menunggu dengan napas tertahan.

"Hm, mungkin aku akan menjawab ' _Ok'_."

.

.

.

End.

.

.

.

* * *

Anyway, _game secret days_ adalah _game fake_ dari _creator_ GSNK untuk april mop beberapa tahun lalu. Bagi yang penasaran, silakan lihat di Youtube dengan keyword "secret days pv gsnk.


End file.
